


A Very Gryffindor Purim

by xslytherclawx



Series: purimgifts 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Lily Evans Potter, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Remus isn't sure why Lily told Sirius about Purim, except for the fact that she probably gets some sadistic pleasure out of watching him deal with Sirius when he goes over the top.





	A Very Gryffindor Purim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/gifts).



> Chag Purim Sameach, LaDonnaErrante!  
> I wanted at least one fic to take place during Purim, so we have, in this: Jews doing Jewish things, Remus and Sirius being a couple (and adorable), and Remus and Lily both being Jewish and being friends.  
> This takes place during the Marauders' 7th year, which, in this case, means March 1978. I tried to get the references as contemporary as I could manage, and figured since Remus has a Muggle mum and Lily is a Muggleborn that there's some leeway there in referencing Muggle popular culture.

“So tell me about this holiday coming up,” Sirius said, leaning over the back of the sofa.

Remus marked his page on his book and looked up. “Who told you there was a holiday coming up?”

Sirius nodded over to where Lily was sitting with Marlene McKinnon. “Evans did.”

“Well,” Remus said. “It’s called Purim, and it celebrates the story of Queen Esther.”

“Who?” Sirius asked.

This was going to take a while. “Might as well grab Prongs and Wormtail, too,” Remus said. “That way I don’t have to explain it to them all over again.”

Sirius grinned and leaned in to kiss him briefly. “Will do!” He bounded away, and Remus caught Lily looking over at him with one eyebrow raised.

“You just had to tell him about Purim, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Seemed like the sort of thing he’d enjoy,” Lily said with a grin.

* * *

Of course, Sirius wanted to have a party. Remus honestly didn’t know why he’d expected any differently. “Moony, we could do _costumes!_ We could do it for all of Gryffindor! It’d be so much fun; we _have_ to!”

After about ten minutes of this, Remus relented. “Fine. We’ll have a party. Nothing too crazy.”

Sirius kissed him. “Glad to hear it!”

 _“But,”_ Remus said, “we’re going to read the megillah.”

“Okay,” Sirius said. “But we’re drinking and getting snacks from the kitchens _and_ we’re wearing costumes. And you and I are doing a couple’s costume.” Sirius flopped down into Remus’s lap, and Remus stroked his hair.

“Who’d have thought I’d get stuck with a lapdog?”

“You’re just jealous because I’m so damn adorable,” Sirius said. “And we’ve got to out-adorable everyone else!”

“You can say _James and Lily.”_

“Fine; we’ve got to out-adorable James and Lily. What if I’m Dr. Frank N. Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?” Sirius asked. “You could be Rocky.”

 _“Absolutely not,_ you wanker,” Remus said with a laugh. The very idea of wearing something that revealing in front of other people made him uncomfortable.

“Fine, fine,” Sirius said. “But we _have_ to show up Prongs and Evans.”

“Oh, definitely,” Remus agreed.

“What about that one Muggle film we saw over hols?” Sirius asked. “What was it called? Warring Stars?”

 _“Star Wars?”_ Remus asked. “When was there ever a couple in _Star Wars?”_

“The, er, the tall one, and the blond one!”

“Han and Luke?” Remus asked.

“Yeah!” Sirius said. “I guess you can be the tall one, and I’ll find – a wig or charm or something for my hair. And the costumes could be fun! You’d look _really_ sexy in that tight white shirt and those _trousers,_ Moony, oh my god, you’ve _got_ to!” He put on his most impressive puppy dog pout. “I’ll do _whatever_ you want me to if you just do this for me!”

And, well, how could Remus refuse that?

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to cobble together a decent costume for Han Solo. Or, well, at least with the clothes that Sirius had procured from some unknown source (Remus didn’t know, and didn’t want to ask). He had to do some basic transfiguration on some of it, but – well, the end result was decent.

Sirius charmed his hair, _somehow_ , to blond, and wore an alarmingly accurate costume for Luke – but Remus really couldn’t take his hair seriously.

“Please tell me you’re lifting that charm as soon as we get back up here tonight.”

Sirius winked. “Why, don’t you like it?”

“Absolutely not,” Remus said. He kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Even that’s a struggle.”

“I’ll sway your opinion, Lupin,” Sirius said. “Mark my words.”

* * *

They went down to the party. Remus wasn’t sure why he’d expected differently, but most of the House was down there. James and Peter had procured plenty of food and alcohol, but Remus stopped short when he saw Lily.

“For fuck’s sake!” Sirius hissed. “Oi! Evans!” he called. Lily turned her head and rolled her eyes at him. “You and your useless boyfriend can’t steal our costume!”

“I’m not _stealing_ your costume!” Lily said, marching over. “You didn’t _tell_ anyone, and – Remus is Han Solo, not Princess Leia!”

James appeared as if out of thin air. “Oi, Padfoot! Why’d you steal my costume!”

“You stole _my_ costume,” Sirius said, crossing his arms in mock indignance.

Remus kissed his cheek. “I think you wear it better.”

“Get a room,” James groused.

“We plan to,” Sirius said. “You and Pete might wanna find somewhere else to sleep tonight, mate.”

“Only if you get rid of that horrible hair,” Remus said. “Blond is not a good look for you.”

“We can’t all be effortlessly gorgeous, Moony,” Sirius said. “Some of us have got to put work into it.”

Remus laughed.

“So,” Lily said. “The megillah?”

“Yes!” Remus said. “Let’s do that.”

“I call the king!” Sirius said. “Prongs, you can be the villain.”

“Why am _I_ the villain?”

“Because you stole my costume! Only a villain would do that!”

Remus kissed Sirius, terrible charmed hair and all. Part of him wished that he hadn’t waited so long to tell his friends about Purim, but – well, maybe that was for the best. After all, it was infinitely better now that James and Lily were snogging constantly as opposed to arguing – and Remus could kiss Sirius as much as he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> let me just say that in 1978, the only Star Wars movie was Episode IV, so there was no explicit romance, and the hinted romance was uhhh Luke/Leia which we all cringe at now, but... James and Lily had no way of knowing.
> 
> also bonus graphic:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
